kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial: How to Register
Registration Welcome. Future admirals must create an account on DMM. An English DMM account is fine, as players only need a VPN to connect to the game as well as to enter the lottery. Check out the Proxy Connection guide for more info on how to do this. Please read the FAQ section down below before asking any questions. In recent tries of acquiring an account from DMM, it says that there is a problem everytime someone tries to verify their e-mail. To solve this, first click the e-mail link to verify your account, then when the page has opened saying there is an error, copy the url of the error page and paste it to a new tab and then hit enter. It sould say that the verification is complete. It seems the site has a bug. -Tio1996 Entry Lottery Currently, the entry of new admirals is limited by lottery. The time of the entrance lottery is announced on the official Twitter account and takes place almost daily. Updated information on the lottery translated into English can be found on the KanColle English Forums. Finding Lottery Info You are looking for a message on Twitter that looks like this: There's only two things you care about in this message: *9/20(金)【12:00】 **The lottery will take place on September 20 at 12:00 Japan Standard Time (JST) **This time is given using the 24-hour clock convention *【8,000名】 **There will be 8000 slots in the lottery Entering the Lottery Navigate to the game website at the specified time to enter the lottery. Here are tips from the staff to ensure you have a successful lottery: *Before connecting to the site, clear your browser cache. Once you're in the lottery, clear the browser cache again before you refresh every 5 or 10 minutes. *Set your PC timezone to JST (UTC+09:00, 5 minutes time deviation is ok). *Set your browser cache to at least 1024MB (not mandatory, but recommended). **Chrome: create another shortcut to Chrome (go to the program folder) and append its "Target" path (right click > properties) with this at the end: *Once you reach the cat waiting screen, refresh the page every 5~10 minutes. **5分 (5 minutes); 10分 (10 minutes). *'Do not', under any circumstances, reload the page earlier than mentioned in the lottery (e.g. 4min59sec), as it lowers your chances. *Those who do not make it into the lottery have a increased chance on the next day. Lottery1.jpg|You made it into the lottery. Keep refreshing every 5~10 minutes. Tutorial-servernotfull.jpg|You have won a place, click on server which has a green/blue bar. Tutorial-fullserver.jpg|Server full, you missed the lottery. Please try again tomorrow. Lottery2.jpg|You did not make it into the lottery. Please try again tomorrow. Error1.jpg|A network error has occurred. Category:Kantai Collection Category:Tutorial Category:Help FAQ Help! I'm getting a B-001 error when attempting to register! *Use a different VPN *Clear your cache *This can also be fixed by visiting the English website without VPN, logging in there and then turning on your VPN to visit the Japanese website. This page is not available in your area. *Connect to VPN first before opening KanColle. *Refresh the page. (It's just a false error from DMM) I got (or stuck) into the lottery process, although the lottery hasn't started/has ended already. *Set your timezone to Japan/JST. When I connected to the game all the servers were full, what do I do? *You missed the lottery process. Follow the lottery process to get into the game, and if you fail, try again in another lottery. What time does the lottery start?? *Lottery generally begins in the afternoon around 16:30 JST (± 1 hour). Don't forget to check the twitter for the exact time. Why is it so hard to get in? I have been trying for a few days! *You are competing with thousands of other users for spots, keep trying and don't give up hope. *Don't be impatient and refresh more often than recommended on the screen, as it will lower your chances. Do I have to do this every time I want to play? *No, you'll have to win the lottery only once. Official Twitter Twitter Archive updates Category:Kantai Collection Category:Tutorial Category:Help